Fields of Grey
by Aentiaa
Summary: Soon after moving to a new school, Alfred F Jones accidentally bumps into the school's infamous delinquent Natalia Braginski and ends up being in her bad books. However, after meeting her once again and discovering their houses are only separated by an overgrown field, the two somehow begin to draw closer to each other. How much will it take to melt her heart of ice?
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Fields of Grey

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

* * *

_There was a little girl with platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She lived in a small town in a cabin in the woods. No one ever went into the woods because they heard a witch lived there. The girl had never seen the witch before and she had lived there a very long time. She once tried to find the witch, she looked everywhere but she saw no such thing. So she went back to her cabin, alone and watched the fire in the fireplace burn brightly. She was waiting._

"Are we there yet!?" complained Alfred F Jones as he sat in the back of the car. It seemed like an eternity to him since they left both their house and their old life behind in a cloud of dust. The drive had been lengthy and boring with the only scenery being fields and the occasional out of place house in the middle of nowhere.

Alfred couldn't imagine himself living in one of those houses scattered throughout the countryside. It would be too lonely; he would get bored with only his own thoughts as company. He was sure he would go insane.

"We're about two minutes off now Alfred" replied his mother Amelia. Amelia looked much like her son, same coloured eyes and hair.

"I can almost see it now" added his father James as he looked straight ahead. Alfred could already tell his life here would be much different to his life in the city. Sure his new town wasn't a hamlet but it wasn't a bustling metropolis either. It wasn't like the Jones family moved for personal reasons; it was because James was transferred with his work.

"Oh look dear, I can see the river!" exclaimed Amelia. The entrance to the town was a large river with a sturdy wooden bridge going over it. The sparkling blue water shone underneath the structure and Amelia and Alfred looked out the windows in amazement.

"It's so pretty" commented Amelia. After driving over the bridge the Jones family arrived in the town. It was the beginning of Alfred's new life. He felt slightly nervous but overall he was excited to find out what this town had in store for him.

PAGE BREAK

The Jones family arrived at their homes. A four bedroom brick house on the west outskirts of town. A wooden fenced lined the perimeter of the property and the front yard was filled with plants. Alfred had never seen his new home because he decided it would be best for his parents to choose the house they would live in. He wasn't disappointed. As soon as the car pulled up into the driveway Alfred undid his seat belt and slid out. He stretched and shut his eyes tightly.

"Do you like it Alfred?" asked James as he stepped out of the car.

"Yeah, it looks super nice!" replied Alfred excitedly. Amelia got out of the car and walked over to where her husband and son were.

"Do you think we should bring the boxes in now or wait until the delivery truck gets here?" asked Amelia.

"I think we'll wait for the delivery truck" replied James, "Besides, I think Alfred would like to look around the house a bit first. He hasn't seen it after all."

"I agree! I'll be back soon!" exclaimed Alfred. James threw a key at his son and being the athletic person that he is Alfred caught is with ease. Alfred unlocked the door to his new home and stepped inside. The entrance way had white tiles on the floor and light cream walls. Two rooms branched off from either side. As he walked up he came to the kitchen and next to the kitchen was a lounge room which had another door which led to another room. To the right was a corridor which went to two bedrooms, a bathroom and a laundry. To Alfred it seemed like a nice place.

Outside one of the bedrooms was a door that leads to the backyard. Alfred unlocked the door and stepped outside. It was one of the most magnificent gardens he had ever seen. It was filled with all sorts of plants and ponds. It seemed to go on forever too. He found himself wandering down a path that went through the middle of garden and admiring his surroundings. There were plants of all different sizes and shapes, it was amazing.

As he walked down the path he came to a dead end, the fence. However, Alfred noticed that there was a gate in the fence. Since the fence was so high he wasn't able to see what was on the other side. It made him suspicious of where it might lead.

"I wonder where this goes" he muttered. He undid the lock and pulled open the gate and walked through to the other side. It was a large field with long grass sprouting up from all sides. It looked really unkempt. The area seemed to be closed off by fences, although, only the fence directly opposite his house also had a gate. The area didn't seem too exciting to Alfred so he closed the gate and walked back to his new house.

* * *

"Are you excited to start your new school tomorrow Alfred?" asked Amelia as the family sat down at the dinner table. Amelia had knocked up some soup from a can and poured it into some bowls. It wasn't the fanciest feast but it was food.

"Yeah! Hey mum, are you going to be driving me tomorrow?" asked Alfred.

"Yes I am honey. Since I'm not working anymore I can drive you everyday" replied Amelia. It sure beats the bus. Back in their old town the bus would either be so full that you couldn't breathe or be so cold that your hands would practically fall off. The idea of going in a nice heated car sounded ideal.

"You should go to bed early tonight Alfred. You're going to need your rest for tomorrow" instructed James. Alfred couldn't see himself going to sleep early. He was too excited to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Alfred awoke to the sound of his mother humming in the kitchen. He didn't get to sleep early; his mind was too busy thinking about his first day at school. At first he was shocked to find his wasn't in his old house but the memories of yesterday soon washed over him. It was still pretty freaky though. He slid out of bed and made his way slowly to the kitchen.

"Good morning Alfred, how did you sleep?" asked Amelia instantly noticing her son's arrival. Alfred rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat down at the table.

"Not good, I was too excited to sleep" informed Alfred. His mother frowned slightly and placed a bowl of cereal in front of her son. The rest of the morning continued as planned with Alfred getting ready for his first day. His liked his new school uniform more than his old one and gladly put it on. He was ready for the day and overjoyed about possibly getting to meet some new people.

Amelia, as promised, drove Alfred to school and dropped him off at the entrance with a kiss, which Alfred found incredibly embarrassing. To be kissed by your mum at the drop off on the first day at school wasn't something he'd call cool but it wasn't like anyone had noticed anyway.

* * *

"Everyone, this is our new student, Alfred Jones. He just moved here from the city. I hope you all make him welcome" stated the teacher. Alfred stood confidently at the front of the class with a goofy grin plastered onto his face. He surveyed his new classmates, they all seemed alright.

"Hey dudes my name is Alfred Jones but you can just call me Alfred! It's really nice to meet all of you and I hope we have a great year!" exclaimed Alfred. The teacher had a feeling the new boy was going to cause trouble for him somehow.

"The only spare seat is next to Arthur. Arthur, since you're one of my most responsible students I'm putting you in charge of Alfred for the day. I'll give you permission to talk to him for a while and tell him about this school" instructed the teacher. Arthur eyed the other boy showing no reaction whatsoever. Alfred took a seat next to Arthur and immediately began chatting with him.

"Hey so your name's Arthur isn't it? It's really nice to meet you Arthur I hope we can be friends" greeted Alfred. Arthur held up a book he was reading at the other boy.

"If you don't mind I'm trying to read this book" replied Arthur. Alfred looked at the cover of the book and immediately recognised it.

"I know that book, my mum wrote it" commented Alfred happily. Arthur quickly looked up from his book and looked at Alfred shocked.

"Your mum wrote this book?" asked Arthur disbelievingly.

"Yeah, see. Her name's printed right there, Amelia Jones" replied Alfred as he pointed to her name. Arthur recalled Alfred's last name being Jones as well. Could it really be he had met his idol's son?

"I'm so happy to have met you! I love your mother's works so much! How much longer will she be on hiatus for? I'm so excited to meet you!" exclaimed Arthur excitedly. It was like he was talking at the speed of light, he really likes Amelia's books.

"If you mean how long she won't be writing books for it'll be a while" replied Alfred. Alfred could practically see Arthur's heart breaking in front of him. Realising that he had lost his composure Arthur quickly blushed and looked away from the other boy.

"Yes well… that's bad. Anyway, welcome to this school and everything. I guess you could possibly eat with my friends and I today" said Arthur. Alfred's smile grew; he knew he would make friends!

"Sweet! Hey I have this new timetable, could you tell me how to read it?" asked Alfred.

"I'm sorry I'm late" said a female voice. Alfred turned around to the direction of the voice. A girl with long platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She stood confidently at the front of the class opposite the teacher's desk with a scowl on her face.

"Take your seat" instructed the teacher. She walked down the room towards her desk and quickly eyed Alfred. She didn't recognise him, she didn't interest him though. She stopped at her desk, which was next to Alfred's and slid into her seat. No one greeted her when she walked into the class like Alfred had seen his classmates do to other people. Didn't she have any friends?

She placed her notebooks and pencil contained on the table and began copying down what the teacher had written down on the board. It was like she was in her own little world, or she was just purposely ignoring what was going on around here apart from the whiteboard.

"Have you been listening to a single word I've been saying you git!" exclaimed Arthur.

"Sorry dude. Tell me, who's that chick?" asked Alfred as he nudged his head towards the girl.

"Oh, her. That's Natalia Braginski. She's infamous for having a heart like ice. She has two older siblings that go here as well. Her older sister Katyusha is really nice and is well known for having a rather large… chest. Her older brother is one of the scariest people I've ever met in my life. Apart from Lars he's probably the tallest person in the school" explained Arthur, "It would be best if you stay away from her."

"Oh, okay" replied Alfred. Alfred bent down to his backpack and pulled out a blank workbook to copy down the notes on the board. He decided he should probably heed Arthur's warning, he didn't want to get expelled or anything on his first day. Besides, Arthur was the only friend he had right now and he didn't want to lose him.

The rest of the class passed rather quickly with nothing important to note. Alfred found world history so boring, when was he ever going to need to know all these dates? The bell soon relieved all the students and Alfred found himself excited of the opportunity to meet Arthur's friends.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Arthur as he finished gathering all of his belongings.

"Yep!" replied Alfred eagerly. The pair left the classroom and headed down the hallway.

"Where's your locker Arthur?" asked Alfred. These hallways were so unfamiliar to him, it was sort of unnerving. At his old school he knew everybody, looking at all of these strange faces was weird.

"Just down here to the left. After that I'm supposing we'll go to your locker" explained Arthur. Arthur quickly put his belongings away and grabbed out an apple to eat. They then continued to Alfred's locker were Alfred carried out the same procedure, except he grabbed out a less healthy snack, a hamburger. Arthur eyed the food with disgust but decided to not say anything. He could cook better than that in his sleep, in his mind at least. The duo finally reached the courtyard outside and Arthur walked casually up to his group of friends.

"Guys this is Alfred, he just moved here from the city" introduced Arthur. Instantly all their eyes were on the new kid.

"Nice to meet you mon ami" greeted a man with a longish blonde hair, "My name is Francis Bonnefoy." Many other people came up and introduced themselves to the Alfred, they all seemed like pretty cool people to him.

"I'm going to go to the canteen, anyone wanna come?" asked Arthur.

"I'll come!" exclaimed Feliciano Vargas, a young energetic Italian boy.

"I'll come as well" added Alfred. He hadn't gotten a chance to see the canteen yet, he wanted to see as much of the school as possible! It wasn't like Feliciano and Arthur were bad company either. He couldn't see a reason not to go.

"So Alfred, what was your old school like?" asked Feliciano. Alfred like the other boy's cheerful personality, it almost lifted everyone else's moods.

"It was super big! After a while though I got used to it and I didn't get lost anymore and…" started Alfred. Huh? He crashed into something? He had been so busy talking to Feliciano that he hadn't been looking where was going.

"Wow, I'm totally sorry!" apologised Alfred. He looked down to see who he had crashed into. Crap. He was greeted by fiery dark blue eyes glaring up at him angrily. He had bumped into Natalia Braginski and by the looks of things had caused her to spill milk all up her uniform.

"Veh…" muttered Feliciano. He looked helplessly over to Arthur who only cringed and looked down at the ground. So much for not getting involved with her.

"I'm sorry Natalia I didn't mean to bump into you like that!" explained Alfred in a panic. The girl continued to glare at him like a piece of trash. He was starting to figure out why people said her heart was like ice. He could practically feel the negative aura radiating off her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing new boy" spat Natalia through gritted teeth. Alfred knew he was in trouble. If she attacked him though he couldn't hit her back, she was girl!

"I'm really sorry Natalia!" he tried once more. Her eye twitched in irritation.

"Why shouldn't I beat the crap out of you?" mocked Natalia as she looked up at the boy.

"Don't Natalia!" called a voice. Suddenly the dark eyes girl was being tightly embraced by a taller figure. Alfred examined the other person, judging by the size of her chest that would have to be her sister wouldn't it?

"Get off me Katyusha!" barked Natalia. The older girl's grip on tighten around her sister's waist.

"If you get into another fight you might get expelled!" wailed Katyusha. During the whole incident Arthur was the only one who saw a chance to escape.

"We should get out of here… fast" whispered Arthur. The trio quickly retreated; canteen food wasn't worth it for this. Alfred couldn't help but wonder though as he looked back at the girl why she felt the need to act like that?

* * *

"That was really close there Alfred. You should really watch where you're going" lectured Arthur as the two walked to their next class. The events of the day still played strongly in Alfred's mind. Those eyes were so dark, so evil. It was like she was looking at him with the intent to kill him.

"Why is she like that anyway? Did something happen?" asked Alfred.

"I don't really know to be honest. Although I have heard some rumours that she murdered someone and now she shuts herself off from others to atone from her sins. That's just a rumour though, I doubt it's true at all" answered Arthur.

"Scary" commented Alfred. There was no way she would actually murder someone right? Sure she was a little scary but murderers always get put in jails, right?

"Anyway, you shouldn't worry yourself too much about her. At least you didn't run into her brother Ivan, then you would've been in even more trouble. Hey Alfred, do you think you'll join any clubs?" asked Arthur.

"A club?" asked Alfred.

"You mean your old school didn't have clubs? This school has a heap of clubs. In fact, I'm pretty sure they're making it mandatory for people to join the now" explained Arthur.

"What sorts of clubs are there here?" asked Alfred.

"Well I am part of the great and mighty tea preparing club! However, there are clubs like the astronomy club, cooking club, journalist club, art club…" began Arthur. He seemed very proud of his club; he was the president after all.

"Did you just say art club?" interrupted Alfred.

"Yeah, do you like art Alfred?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at drawing. Where do I go to sign up for this club?" asked Alfred.

"If you go to the art rooms after school you could go ask an art teacher about joining" suggested Arthur.

* * *

"Hey mum, I'll just be a second. I need to go ask one of the teachers about joining the art club" explained Alfred as he spoke to his mum through the car window.

"Just don't take too long Alfred okay? Your father is waiting for us at home" replied Amelia. Alfred quickly hurried off to the art rooms. It had been a while since he had been involved in anything like a club. It almost made him feel excited. After tracking down the art rooms, he opened the door to the third room and stepped inside.

Standing inside the art room alone was Natalia. She didn't look as threatening as she usually did. She stood in front of an easel and gracefully painted onto a canvas. She concentrated only on the painting. She almost seemed like a different person to the girl who looked like she wanted to kill him.

"Natalia?" asked Alfred. Natalia turned around from the painting, palette in hand and for almost a second looked like a normal girl. That was short lived for as soon as she caught sight of Alfred her face turned into one of disgust.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"I wanted to see if there was an art teacher here so I could join the art club" replied Alfred. Natalia grimaced and turned back to her painting.

"I doubt you could ever appreciate art. Go home" she stated.

"I know I bumped into you today and stuff but I didn't mean it!" exclaimed Alfred. Natalia sighed and tried to block out his voice.

"I have to go home soon! Please just tell me where I can find an art teacher!" begged Alfred. Natalia looked at the boy suspiciously.

"Your last name wouldn't happen to be Jones would it?" asked Natalia.

"Uh yeah" replied Alfred. Natalia grunted and walked over to Alfred

"If that's the case you're the boy who's moved into the house across from mine" stated Natalia.

"Wait, you live in that huge great manor with the red Ferrari out the front!" yelled Alfred in shock.

"No you idiot. I'm sure you've been into your backyard by now. You know that field? I live on the other side" explained Natalia. Alfred recalled his visit to that strange field and how the fence parallel to his home also had a gate.

"Oh, you live there!" exclaimed Alfred.

"Isn't that what I just said" said Natalia.

"Anyway Natalia I gotta go now, my mum's waiting for me! Could you please tell the art teacher I'm interested in joining the club! My name is Alfred F Jones, see you tomorrow!" he called as he began to jog down the hallway.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2: Sunflower Seeds

Fields of Grey

Chapter 2: Sunflower Seeds

* * *

_One day, the girl had to go into town to buy some food. No one would talk to the girl because they were all afraid of the witch. The girl didn't understand, she couldn't see the witch anywhere and she wasn't one. Eventually though, she managed to find a couple who were willing enough to sell her some food and she made her way back to her cabin. When she came back though, a strange boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was sitting in her yard. _

"Did you go and talk to an art teacher Alfred?" asked Amelia as her son got into the car. He had taken him an awfully long amount of time to go and talk to a teacher.

"No, the only person in there was this girl named Natalia. You know that field that's connected to our house through the gate in the backyard? She lives in the house on the other side of the field" explained Alfred. He wondered if this meant he would be seeing a lot more of the girl than usual if they lived so close to each other. Maybe they could even become friends?

"I haven't met their family yet. Maybe we should invite them around sometime" suggested Amelia.

"Maybe, she isn't really the friendly type though" stated Alfred. Amelia smiled to herself.

"That just means that you haven't become good enough friends with her yet."

* * *

The next day Alfred woke up with a smile on his face. It was a Thursday which meant there was only two more days, including today, until the weekend. He was looking forward to seeing all of his newfound friends again. He just hoped that now Alfred's first day was over that Arthur wouldn't ditch him. He went through the basic morning routine with no complications and made his way to school. When he arrived at the school gates he caught sight of Arthur talking to a girl with long brown pigtails.

"Hey Arthur!" called Alfred as he walked towards the pair. Arthur blushed slightly and looked towards his new friend. What was he so embarrassed about?

"Hello Alfred" greeted Arthur. All evidence of the blush was now whipped off his face.

"Is this a new friend of yours?" asked the girl with pigtails.

"Yes, this is Alfred F Jones. He just moved here from the city. Alfred, this is my friend Michelle" explained Arthur.

"Nice to meet you Alfred" said the girl with a smile. Maybe Arthur had a crush on her or something?

"Same too dude!" replied Alfred. Michelle looked down at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Sorry to leave so suddenly but I just remembered I said I would meet a friend a few minutes ago. Catch you two later!" said Michelle as she walked away. Alfred grinned deviously and put his arm around Arthur's shoulder.

"So… you like her Arthur?" he teased. Arthur blushed deep red and looked away from his friend.

"No way in hell" he muttered. Alfred leant in closer to him and grinned even wider.

"Why are you blushing then?" he asked with a devious tone. Arthur pushed the other boy away from him.

"Shut up you git! You obviously have a thing for Natalia!" exclaimed Arthur. Just then, the pair heard someone cough. Standing right in front of them was Natalia with a blank expression on her face. The three of them stood still, completely frozen.

"Natalia! Arthur was just joking!" exclaimed Alfred. Natalia sighed and walked away from the two with a flick of her hair. Alfred immediately started chasing after her.

"It's just that I was teasing Arthur about him obviously having a crush on Michelle and then he said that and I never told him anything like that seriously you have to believe me!" explained Alfred as quickly as possible. Natalia stopped walking and looked at Alfred.

"Leave me alone" she spat. The look in her eyes was one of danger, 'keep out' they read. Alfred wouldn't let something like this go though; he just wanted to explain himself. Suddenly, he remembered his conversation with Natalia in the art room the previous day.

"Will you just answer this one question for me" he begged. Natalia sighed.

"Fine, but make it quick."

"Did you talk to an art teacher yesterday?" he asked.

"I did" she replied, "you're allowed into the art club." With that she quickly walked off from Alfred leaving him standing alone at the school entrance. Why was she always so distant and mean? Nonetheless, Alfred walked into school and to his locker to begin another school day.

* * *

"Alfred" stated the teacher of his first class, "I have something here for you." Alfred looked over to Arthur who just shrugged. He walked up to the front of the class and the teacher handed him a letter.

"It's from the art department" he said.

"Thank you sir" replied Alfred. He walked back to his desk, which was between Natalia and Arthur and began to examine the letter.

"What's the letter about?" asked Arthur.

"It's just times when we can use the art rooms and when meetings are on and stuff" answered Alfred. He noticed from the corner of his eye that Natalia was watching the two of them talk. He could see why though, they were talking about the art club.

"Thank for talking to the art teacher for me Natalia" said Alfred with a smile.

"No problem" she muttered before looking the other way.

"So you really did join the art club" stated Arthur.

"Yep. I don't think I'll go after school tonight though. There's still some stuff at home that needs to be unpacked" said Alfred.

* * *

"How was your day Alfred?" asked James as his wife and son walked through the front door. Both Amelia and Alfred were carrying bags of groceries in their hands with most of the food being ingredients for dinner.

"My day was great!" replied Alfred happily as he set the bags down on the kitchen counter. He also took the bags from his mother and did the same thing. He was a lot stronger than her so it was the right thing to do in his opinion.

"How about you James?" asked Amelia.

"You know, just the usual" replied James with a sigh.

"Guys, I think I might go explore the garden a little more" suggested Alfred.

"Alright, if you want Alfred" replied Amelia. With that Alfred left his parents and walked down into his garden. He was still taken aback by the beautiful scenery around him. It was like something from a painting. He thought maybe he should draw it one time if he ever had to do a project for the art club. He wandered around the garden for a short while, exploring the many nooks and crannies that it held. However, he found himself drawn to the gate that lead to the field. When he tried to think of a reason why nothing came to mind.

He walked down to the gate and his hand hovered over the lock. He wondered why his mind kept telling him to go into the field. It was a just a lot of long grass, there was nothing in there for him. Despite this he found himself unlocking the gate and stepping into the field.

In the middle of the field was Natalia, school uniform still on. She was kneeling down on the ground and seemed to be digging in the dirt with her hands. Alfred was utterly surprised to see her there. She didn't really seem like the type who would go outside and appreciate nature. Alfred thought about loudly calling out her name but decided that would only enrage the girl. Instead he decided to approach the girl and talk to her.

"Natalia" he stated as he came closer to the girl. She looked up at the boy and grunted. This was her time he was intruding. She clapped her hands together in an attempt to remove the dirt from her hands.

"What is it?" she hissed.

"I was just wondering what you were doing?" asked Alfred.

"None of your business" she barked. Alfred was not feeling a good vibe right now. He decided that if Natalia wouldn't tell him he would just find out for himself. He tried to peek over her shoulder put she put her hand on his face and pushed him away.

"Why won't you let me look?" he whined.

"Because" was her reply.

"Because…?" he asked.

"Because!" she yelled. Alfred was losing hope that she would show him what she was doing. The fact that she was trying to hide her actions so desperately only made Alfred more curious.

"I don't plan on leaving until you tell me" he teased.

"Fine" muttered Natalia. She moved over and Alfred sat down next to her. This made Natalia slightly annoyed that he thought he could sit next to her but at least he was being quiet, for the time being. Alfred looked at the ground and saw that she had pulled out some of the long grass and instead dug a hole it the grass' place. Next to the small hole were some oval shaped seeds that were only centimetres away from falling in.

"Are you planting something?" asked Alfred.

"Why else would I have seeds? I'm not some kind of rodent, I'm not going to eat then" replied Natalia sarcastically.

"Actually in the city I knew people that eat seeds because they said it was healthy or something" explained Natalia. She groaned in response and picked up the seeds in her hand.

"What sort of seeds are they?" asked Alfred.

"Sunflower" she blankly replied. Alfred had so many questions running through his mind. Why was she out planting seeds in the middle of a field? Why sunflower seeds? Why didn't she want him to see her planting the sunflower seeds?

"Why though?" asked Alfred.

"Reasons" she replied. She gingerly placed the seeds into the hole. For Alfred it was a shock seeing the girl holding and laying something down carefully. It almost seemed as if she was taking care of the seeds.

"I know it's not really my business to pry but why won't you answer any of my questions?" asked Alfred. He just wanted some answers. He finally knew what it felt like to be one of his teachers when they asked him a question.

"What makes me think I'd tell someone like you about this!" she yelled.

"Tell me Natalia, have you tried planting seeds here before?" asked Alfred. He wasn't sure what made him ask this question. Somehow though it didn't seem like something you'd do spur of the moment. She must have an ambition for doing this.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked.

"Please tell me" said Alfred sternly.

"A few" she muttered. Natalia began to push dirt back into the hole with a blank expression.

"Where did you plant them? I can't see any of them" asked Alfred. Natalia sighed and pushed the last bit of dirt into the hole and flattened it down with his hands.

"They all died. No matter how many times I try to grow sunflowers they always die" explained Natalia. Alfred surveyed the surroundings and came to a conclusion.

"Maybe your plants aren't going because of all of the grass or something? Maybe there's not enough room for them to grow?" he suggested.

"Even an idiot could see that Alfred" replied Natalia.

"Woah, you actually called me by my name!" exclaimed Alfred.

"What would you prefer I call you? I can think of some not so pleasant things that would suit you a lot better" she said sarcastically.

"Well I have some names too but I don't think you'd like them. Anyway, that's beside the point. If you know the sunflowers are dying because of the grass why not rip the grass out?" asked Alfred.

"If I ripped the weeds out then that means that I let the sunflower seeds give in to the enemy. I want so desperately for these flowers to grow; however, I want these flowers to grow from love and not from destruction. He would be happier that way" explained Natalia.

"That was sort of deep" commented Alfred. Alfred pondered Natalia's words. Although he still had a few questions such as why she chose sunflowers and who 'he' was but in a way that explanation was all he needed to hear. Her words were heartfelt which was a rare occurrence for the young girl, she usually only spoke out of malice.

"Whatever" she grumbled and padded the dirt down once again for good luck. She hoped that this time the flowers would grow. She just wanted to give him a single sunflower. Not ones from the florist but ones that she had grown herself out of love.

"Do you think they'll grow this time?" asked Alfred.

"How am I supposed to know" she retorted.

"Do you water them every day?"

"Of course, I'm not an idiot like you."

"Do you check on them every day?"

"Once again, I'm not an idiot. How dumb do you think I am?"

"If the power of one isn't enough then why not let me help you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not sure if you know this already but I'm like a superhero. As a hero it is my job to help people or things in need. Those sunflower seeds are in need of aid and it is my job to help them. What do you say?" asked Alfred. Natalia looked at the boy suspiciously, what did he want? For him to want to help her there must be something seriously wrong with him.

"Why would you want to help me?" she asked.

"I'm the hero, it's my job!" he replied excitedly. He had a goofy grin plastered onto face and his voice was childish. Natalia noticed how blissfully innocent he seemed to be and almost felt jealous of him. The boy's claims of being a hero were both annoying and amazing to her.

"I guess if you turn up to help I can't stop you" she muttered. Alfred just smiled at the girl in response.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this chapter is shorter than the last one. I'm sorry! Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
